Total Pokemon Insane Re-Action
by SuperDaikenki
Summary: After an unexpected incident in Total Pokemon Insane Action occurred, Rayquaza, Suicune, and Zygarde are forced to host another competition. 14 Pokemon, both old and new now compete to see who would win 1million Poke! (Reboot of TPIA)
1. Chapter 1

Inside the hall of origins, a large serpentine-like dragon with markings on its body was coiled up in a bed watching a television. The creature appears to be watching some sort of movie featuring a Serperior and an Absol.

"My love, I have traveled far and wide to see you again. My heart burns my grass type heart, but…alas…I've found you once more." the Serperior said with a smile on his face. The Absol began crying tears of joy until the Regal Pokémon wiped away with a tear with his tail.

"No. It is I who have found you." The Absol started to speak. "This entire time I thought I wandered the world alone, looking for someone to finally understand me. Someone who knows how I feel within my heart. This entire time I was searching for my guardian angel." The Absol spoke as she moved closer and snuggled up against the grass snake who embraced her in his coils.

"He was right in front of me this entire time."

As the Pokémon was watching the movie, his doors slammed right open as a blue quadruped Pokémon with a purple mane, white spots, and two tails that look like ribbons along with a green and black snake like Pokémon rushed in the room. The serpent clearly startled from the sudden entry.

"Rayquaza! We need your help!" The blue Pokémon exclaimed with a frightened look in her eyes causing the

"What the hell happened!?" Rayquaza shouted in a stunned tone. "I was watching a good movie here."

The black and green snake looked at the screen. "Oh, the Samurott died at the end where it's revealed he framed the Absol because he couldn't have her."

"One.., SPOILERS ZYGARDE! And two…what happened on the island!?" Rayquaza glowered as he's more annoyed at the reveal as Zygarde looked down.

"That's not important right now. We had a challenge where the contestants happened to find magical arrows that gave the contestants strange abilities. One thing led to another, and most of the contestants are either dead or frozen in time, or any other weird shit that had happened!" Suicune answered in a panicked tone while Rayquaza's jaw had dropped.

"Not only that, but they were oddly muscular and were doing weird poses." Zygarde added

"D…did you tell Dialga, Arceus, or even Celebi to reverse this?" Rayquaza asked as he is mad that things went to hell since he left.

"Well….Arceus wanted to talk to us now….and Dialga is working on it as long as we give her a shit ton of booze." Zygarde said in a nervous tone. "And…Arceus wanted to speak to us…"

Rayquaza facepalmed at the thought of this. He left the show in Suicune and Zygarde's care and it's already gone south. "I knew I should've had Ho-Oh or Mewtwo as a co-host…" he muttered to himself.

 **-000-**

A few minutes later, the trio were met up with Dialga, Arceus, and Giratina. All three had annoyed looks on their faces. Rayquaza, Suicune, and Zygarde looked a bit nervous, they're certainly in trouble now.

"Of all Pokémon that would cause something like this…I would expect Mew, Victini, or even Hoopa. You three are some of the last legendaries I expect to do something this irresponsible." the Alpha Pokémon said, her voice is now increasing with her anger.

"But Arc-"

"NO BUTS!" Arceus shouted causing everyone to flinch. "I already had Dialga rewind time so you three have a second chance in doing this right. And yes…I said you three! Rayquaza, you are now required to host this show to make sure Suicune and Zygarde doesn't screw up, do I make myself clear!?"

The three of them nodded quickly.

"Good, now you're dismissed. If you don't do this right, I banish you three tp the distortion world! Now dismiss!"

 **-000-**

We now cut to what looks like an abandoned city. Sections of the city appears to have its own area or theme. It is then until Rayquaza appeared once again with a frown clearly on his face as Suicune and Zygarde appeared as well.

"Welcome one and all to Total Pokémon Insane Re-Action!" He announced earning looks from the duo.

"Re-action? Really?" Suicune queried.

"Hey, you two screwed up the last one, not me." a miffed Rayquaza replied while Zygarde sighed to herself.

Rayquaza continued to speak "In this competition we will have 14 contestants join us to partake in numerous arbitrary, embarrassing, and fun challenges to see who will make it out with 1 million Poké!"

Zygarde then chimed in. "We have 7 contestants returning from our previous season, but we are also accepting 7 more newcomers. On the screen will have the application below. So join today!"

Suicune then pulled out an application as it zoomed up on screen with the following.

 **Application**

 **Name:**

 **Species:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Background/History:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Moves:**

 **Fears:**

 **Other:**

 **Audition tape:**

Before anyone could say anything, the screen then cuts to black with the audio still on. " OH SON OF A BITCH!" They heard Rayquaza shout

 **That's right! This is going to be a reboot of Total Pokémon Insane Action! I've been having a hard time working on the original, so I thought it would be better to start over and come back with a slightly fresher cast. Since I'm still busy with certain things, but want to continue, I believe it's better to get in the do so. I would like to thank everyone else for your support, especially DarkArcanine 33, Knight of the Dimensions, Shucklemaster, and a few others from who I spoke to in the TPI discord. Anyways, let's see if we can get the ball rolling this time. Ok bye~!**


	2. The Cast

A Serperior appeared on the screen in the middle of a stage which appears to be abandoned. He wore a tux which surprisingly fits his slender form along with a black bow tie.

"Greetings viewers across the world from the internet and the land of Fiction. I am Angelo Rivera, your host for this evening, some of you may know me from roles in Shameless with Adam "Kojo" Kingston, Nightingale with Chelsea McBride, or even in my latest role in The Heart of the Royal." He said in a calm and polite manner.

"Anyways. I've been requested by Rayquaza to announce those who have been chosen to compete in the competition Total Pokémon Insane Re-Action. We would like to thank those who have submitted their applicant's we truly can't show our gratitude enough." Angelo then turned his head behind him as a large flat screen monitor is being lowered behind the grass type starter. Numerous pictures of the contestants from the previous season as well as newer faces appeared as well.

"The returning cast members are…" Angelo stated when the pictures on the top have of the screen stopped at a Scrafty, Lucario, Froslass, Tepig, Glaceon, Raichu, and a Solrok.

"In this order we have…

Tyson

Brody

Kimmy

Charcoal

Misty

Static

and Artemis." Angelo announced in that order the pictures revealed themselves in. A round of applause was heard through a recording hidden somewhere on stage causing the Serperior to mentally sweatdrop. "They really couldn't bother getting a real audience?" he thought to himself before regaining his composure.

"Anywho, those will be our returning veterans. As for the newcomers….' As if on que, numerous pictures lined up on the bottom half of the screen as it spun around like a roulette. As it slowed down, it finally revealed the last seven contestants underneath. It now revealed a Shiftry, a Pawniard, an Electirire, an Umbreon, a Brionne, a Gardevoir, and a Gorebyss.

"Here we are, our newcomers they are….

Vic

Remington

Reggie

Kiyo

Poppy

Maya

and Gloria."

The "crowd" cheered loudly again as he let whoever is controlling it doing their job. "Now, that is all for tonight, I hope you all like the reveal as it's the best that we could offer you at this time. The real competition with Rayquaza will stat soon." Angelo before he slithered off the stage.

"Ciao"

 **There you have it, those are the contestants revealed for Total Pokémon Insane Re-Action. I really can't help but thank you all for putting in the submissions in and I do hope that I can make you all something that you would like to continue reading because let's face it. Insane Island was trash….anyways, hope to see you all then. Buh bai!**


End file.
